Harry Potter and the Early Years
by Sp1r1tb34st
Summary: A/U; Begins with the attack in 1981 and continues to right before Harry's eleventh birthday. Lily and James live. Metamorphmagus!Harry Powerful!Harry Manipulative!Dumbledore
1. Prologue

A/N:

Harry Potter characters, magical items, and creatures are owned by J. K. Rowling.

Also this is my first time writing a fan-fiction so I hope to get some good reviews, as well as some constructive criticism. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: October 31, 1981

The potters were your average family if you consider magic average. The father James had just returned from a trip to the store to get some nappies for his one-year old son. As he entered the house he saw his son and wife in the sitting his son was zipping around on a little toy broom as his mother chased him trying to put him to bed as it was getting late. James chuckled at his wife's attempt to catch their son.

As Lily, for that was her name, heard James laugh she straightened up and you could see a bulge in her abdomen showing signs of about seven months' worth of pregnancy. She turned a glare on him "and what do you find so fun about your son terrorizing me on that toy broom your dog of a friend got him" she pretty much growls at him.

He was about to reply when suddenly there was an almighty shriek outside and they knew only one thing made that type of noise. Their wards had just been ripped to shreds James turned to Lily "take Harry and run for your lives." As he finished this comment the door the shudder as if struck with a battering ram. Lily turned and grabbed harry and took off upstairs to try and get away.

As Lily ran upstairs with their son James turned to the door and drew his wand to defend his family. Just as he was facing it the door burst in and there stood Voldemort no nose and red eyes. His raspy voice crocked out "give me the child and you can live."

"Never" was James only reply as he begins to cast spells at a fast pace but Voldemort was just as quick and raised a shield to deflect the spells away from himself. Then he went on offense and attacked with the killing curse as he cast James tried to dodge and summoned a small object which stopped the spell from hitting him but the force with which it struck the small trinket, a statue of a dog stag and wolf, it through him back into the wall and knocked him out cold.

The statue was not noticed by Voldemort or the few followers that were with him. So, figuring him dead they continued upstairs where Lily had taken the little nuisances, as Voldemort saw him as he approached the room he told his followers to remain behind that he could do this himself. As he enters the room he was bombarded with some quickly fired spells which he easily deflected them all. "move aside silly girl. There is no need for you to die." He rasped at her.

Her only response was "no you will not take him, not Harry." Then she stood directly in Voldemort's path to her son so Voldemort cast the killing curse at her. As she dropped so did a little stuffed snitch toy which was levitated in front of Lily which stopped most of the spell but not all. What little that got through only knocked her out though.

Upon seeing her fall Voldemort steps over the body of the fallen woman and approached the cot with the now crying child. Voldemort raised his wand and said "goodbye harry potter. Avada Kedavara" but some unseen force caused the spell to rebound from the child and back upon the caster destroying him instantly, but at the same time there was a bright flash and the child disappeared from the house.

Over near the small hamlet of Ottery St. Catchpole there is a haphazardly put together house that could only be explained to stay up as if held by magic. Inside this odd little house lived a rather wild bunch. For there were seven children between eleven years and two months old. All with vibrant red hair, the youngest, a girl, just starting to come in. the mother had just finished putting the youngest two down for the night and was heading to get the next two ready for bed, when suddenly there was a flash of light from her youngest room.

When she gets back to the room she finds two children laying in the cot looking at each other, giggling carrying on. One has bright red hair and brown eyes, her daughter Ginevra, the other was a dark hard boy with the brightest green eyes she had only seen one other place. That was at the one order meeting she went to after Gideon and Fabian had been killed while on assignment for the order. The person was one Lilly potter so once she saw the child's eyes she knew that this must be little harry potter, but she had no idea how he came to be here.

* * *

A/N:

well there is the prologue i hope you liked it, again leave a reviews. Chapter one will be coming shortly so stayed tuned i plan to write through J. K. Rowling's seventh book if not more.

till next time

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: standard notice of I don't know Harry Potter and the characters there in. they belong to the ever talented J. K. Rowling.

So chapter one that exciting I hope you all like it just as much as the prologue. enough of my rambling on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Albus Dumbledore had just returned to his office after consuming a rather scrumptious Halloween feast, if he did say so himself. He relaxed into his chair and closed his eyes when suddenly one of the devices on his book shelf gave almighty shriek and shattered. He just got up to investigate when he got a floo call as he answered it he sees Bathilda Bagshot head appear in the flames. "Dumbledore this house just appeared a few houses down, it appeared with a massive explosion taking out the top left-hand corner of the house." She exclaimed

Oh no, the Potters, Voldemort must have found them somehow. To Bathilda he said, "I am coming through the floo I had the Potters under fidelius charm there to keep them hidden from Voldemort for fear he would come for young harry because of a prophecy I heard"

"Come on through Dumbledore I will keep an eye on the street in case anyone else shows up before you get here." replied Bathilda before disappearing.

Dumbledore quickly throws floo powder into the fire place and called out Minerva McGonagall's office. When she answered he quickly explained what had happened and that he would probably be gone for most of the night taking care of different things. She was thunderstruck and told the headmaster all would be well in hand till his return.

When the call had finished he prepared to leave when he got a call from an unexpected source. "Albus, you there? I have an odd situation here that could use your help with."

"I am here Molly is it something with one of the children?" inquired professor Dumbledore.

"Sort of, I have seemed to gain an extra child here at the house. I believe him to be the Potter's son." Molly said with a bit of a quiver in her voice.

"Why do you believe it to be him specifically?' Dumbledore asked slightly uneasy because this could cause issues with the well-placed plans he had forming in his mind if what he believed had happened as he thought they had he just need to check one thing with the boy. Now though if he was truly with the Weasley family, it would be difficult to convince them to let him take the child to his relatives, and he uses the turn loose from the one time I meet them.

He had just realized that Mrs. Weasley had been talking, obviously it wasn't important if it took him that long to notice, "… he has Lily's vibrant green eyes. Which I recognized from the one time I meet her at an order meeting."

"Well I was just informed the Potter house was attacked so I will just stop in pick up young Harry and take him with me on the…." Dumbledore was saying until molly cut him off.

"You most certainly will not take him back to his parents' house especially if it was just attacked by death eaters he will just stay here until the PROPER guardian arrives to pick him up and take him home."

Dumbledore swore softly; he knew Molly Weasley, he just never thought she would be this difficult. Dumbledore smiled and replied, "of course, Molly, I will send them along as soon as they are located. Now if you excuse me, I better be going to deal with incident in Godric's hollow."

"Of course, Albus." And with that final comment she was gone. Dumbledore gave a mighty huff grabbed some floo powder and traversed the network to the Bagshot home. As he arrived he saw Bathilda peeking out around her drapes. "Any unsavory characters out there?" Dumbledore asked as a way of making himself known.

Bathilda spun around and whacked Dumbledore upside the head with the walking stick she was holding. She then remarked, "don't sneak up on people like that Albus or you could end up being hit with more than a walking stick." Dumbledore silently agreed with her as he rubbed the side of his head. "As for people approaching the Potter home the only people I have seen is there friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Great Dumbledore thought, more people to ruin my plans.

"Thank you Bathilda, I will take it from here" and with that comment Dumbledore strolled out the front door of her house and down the street to the front door of the Potter's house. As he entered he found Sirius crouching over the body of James potter. "He is dead, isn't he Sirius?" Dumbledore asked

"Amazingly Professor he is still alive it appears he managed to summon this small statue into the path of the oncoming curse and it is all the saved his life in the end." As Sirius mentioned, the statue he gestured to the fragments of what appeared to be a small stone statue on the ground.

"Well then you better get him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible." Dumbledore stated a little too quickly as if he were trying to get Sirius out of the house as quickly as possible.

"What about Lily and Harry? Shouldn't we check on them and take them all in one trip if needed." Sirius replied with a bit of an edge to his voice. He gave Dumbledore are look conjured a stretcher and levitated James onto it. He then proceeded to go locate Harry and Lily. As he traversed the stairs he called out to Remus who had headed upstairs once he was sure James was at least alive. "Remus, you find them?"

"I found Lily but there is no sign of Harry." Remus replied. When Sirius heard this, he rushed the rest of the way up the stairs to Harry's nursery, there he found Remus leaning over the prone form of Lily.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, "is she … is she?" was all he could get out. Because he could only imagine what would happen to James if he awoke and learned Lily was gone.

Remus stopped his suffering of trying to ask, "She alive Siri don't worry; they will both be okay and when they come around, we will have Harry safe, sound and, content. All he will be wanting form is his mother hug and kiss him."

This caused Sirius to break out in a grin which quickly fade. "Yes, but where is Lil' prongs?" This said directed to the room at large because he realized that Dumbledore had silently followed him into the room. Remus just shrug but they both noticed something flash across Dumbledore's face but it was gone replaced with his usual eye twinkle and little smile. "Dumbledore do you know where harry is?"

"I have an idea but I have to check out a lead first so I will go see to that and you take Lily and James to St. Mungo's." was all Dumbledore said before leaving the two standing in the room as he completely left the house and Godric's hollow.

While all this took place in Godric's Hollow there was a completely different conversation taking place back at the Burrow. After getting off the floo call with Professor Dumbledore she turned around and called Arthur on the floo at his office. "Arthur, I need you to come home right away we may have a problem."

"I will be right there" was Arthur's reply before Molly disappeared out of the fireplace, he quickly finished the report he was working and head home through his office floo. As he steps out the first thing he notices is the boys, besides Ron, were all still awake. He kissed his wife then asked "what seems to be the problem? Besides the fact that these rascals still being up?" As he said this the twins started chasing each other around his legs, what he didn't realize is that they had a small string that they were wrapping around his ankles. As he went to step toward the table he ends up falling on his face, causing the twins to start giggling like maniacs.

"That's enough you two." Mrs. Weasley said in a very stern voice "Charlie, Percy take the twins upstairs and put them to bed please then head to bed yourselves."

"Of course, mother" and "yes mum," were the answers she got the form the two older boys that were in the room. As they herd, for that's what it took to get the twins, from the room Molly helped Arthur up off the floor and untangles the string from his legs.

Once they were settled at the table Arthur turned to his wife "so what is the issue you need help with?"

"Well I had just finished putting Ron and Ginny down for the night and was heading to get the twins when there was this bright flash of light from the bedroom where Ginny's cot was. Well I don't know how to explain it might be better if you come see." With that said Molly got up and head for the stairs with a confused Arthur following behind her. His confusion only grew as they head toward their own bedroom where Molly had just informed him Ginny would be sleeping. As she opened the door she made sure to keep herself between the light in the hall and the cot where her daughter was sleeping. As they approached she heard her husband give a gasp of surprise from Arthur, but she was also surprised that the other child in the cot now had red hair the same shade as Ginny's.

As they slipped back out of the room Arthur turned to his wife and asked, "who is the child in the cot with Ginny? Cause I know for a fact that Ron's hair as shade darker than that." When he looked at his wife he saw the surprised look on her face "what wasn't that the other child you wanted me to see?"

Snapped out of her surprise by her husband's comment, "yes, he was, but when he first got here his hair was black, but now it is the same red as Ginny's. I am guessing he may be a Metamorphmagus, which might come as an advantage to us."

"Why's that?" Arthur asked.

"Well because before I called you I called Albus, who seemed extremely eager to get him. Oh, by the way since you didn't ask I believe the child is Harry Potter the son of Lily and James Potter, from the order." Molly said with only a little heat.

"What's wrong with Dumbledore coming to get him?" Arthur inquired a little confused again.

"Well for one thing he wanted to come and take him before he had even gone and checked on his parents in Godric's Hollow. He wanted to take the boy the house where his parents had just possibly been murder." Molly said getting agitated at the thought of any child being taken to any place with such conditions.

Something started nagging at Arthur at that moment so he asked Molly. "How did he come to be here and why is he in the cot with Ginny and not up with Ron?"

"Well that's just it, he just appeared there no idea what caused and it just seemed wrong to move him for some reason. So, I decide to discuss it with Albus before doing anything but then he wanted to take Harry so it never got discussed." She said and saw that Arthur's curiosity now mollified decide they need to see how things were going with the Potter's. "Arthur why don't you go over to Godric's Hollow and see what's happening with Lily and James and let them know we will watch Harry as long as they need."

Arthur said he would and left quickly, but when he got to Godric's Hollow all he saw was the destroyed husk of the house. As he looked around and saw Bathilda looking out from her curtains and asked, "Mrs. Bagshot, isn't it?" When she nodded he continued, "do you know where the Potters are now if they are alive?"

Bathilda looked at him then said, "I saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black leave with them on stretchers and I managed to catch a comment about St. Mungo's"

Arthur thanked her for the information and then apparated to the hospital where he spoke to a nurse who directed him to the Potter's room. When he got to the room he meets up with Sirius and Remus. "Hello gentlemen, my name is Arthur Weasley, I am here because I find myself in a slightly odd situation."

Sirius turns to him and says, "nice to meet you and what seems to be the issue?"

"Well it seems that somehow young Harry end up at my house." Said Arthur. Remus and Sirius just stood there dumbstruck for a couple of minutes. Arthur continued with saying that "Molly and I would be willing to watch him till his parents come to collect him. We have a couple of children his age."

That snapped Sirius out of his stupor quick, "are you sure you can do that because I am supposed to take care of him if his parents can't, but I was planning to stay here with James and Lily till the woke up which won't be till at least morning according to the healer."

"Well if they should be awake by morning how about I bring him by on my way to work?" Arthur suggested.

"That sounds great because I know Lily, and the first thing she will be worried about after knowing James is okay is where is Harry and how is he." Commented Remus for the first time saying anything.

Arthur chuckled and said, "Lily sounds a lot like my Molly, except Molly would worry about the children then me." He smiled as he said this and gets a couple chuckles from the others in the room. "Well gentlemen I better get back to my wife before too much longer expect me about seven thirty with young Harry, goodbye." The other two said farewell as well as Arthur left the room. He then proceeds to the lobby and flooed home.

"Molly," he calls softly as he exits the floo.

"In the sitting room Arthur" she replies just as softly. He walks in to find Molly nursing Ginny while Harry sits up on the couch next to her.

"What is he doing up?" Arthur asked gesturing to Harry, who he now noticed had black hair again.

"Well this little missy decided she was hungry and started making a fuss and when I tried to just take her from the room he would start fussing so I just brought them both down here to wait," Molly explained. "So, what did you find out about Lily and James?" at the mention of his parents Harry seemed to perk up a bit more.

"All that is know right now is that they will wake by morning and I told their friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, that I would bring Harry to the hospital in the morning. That way Lily and James will know that he is alright," answered Arthur, at this point Molly had finished feeding Ginny and burped her. Now Ginny and Harry had drifted off to sleep leaning against Molly. So, she motioned for Arthur to grab Harry and they head upstairs.

After getting the kids back into the cot Molly made a comment, "it is probably for the best that you do take him to his parents." Her expression darkened considerably at the next part, "Dumbledore tried to take him with him again saying that his parents were in no condition to care for him and the only other person listed to care for him was unable to."

"Did he give a reason why the person was unable to get him? I ask because when I was at the hospital Sirius told me he was the person to take him if his parents couldn't," Arthur said.

"The only thing he said was that he was unable to take care of him at this time. Never mentioned who it was or why they couldn't it seemed odd. So, I told him no he could not take the child unless he actual proof that the proper guardians were incapable of taking care of him," she said rather smugly seeing as how she had told off the most powerful wizard of the age. Arthur just gave a slight chuckle, kissed his wife goodnight and climbed into bed. She just gave him a small smile and joined him were the both quickly fell asleep for it had been a long day. Neither of them noticed the slight glow coming from the cot at the end of the bed. Where to small children slept holding hands.

A/N: well there was chapter one I hope you all liked it. More to come soon. Reviews are always appreciated.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay next chapter woohoo. again belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. read enjoy and be merry and also review. see you at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 2:

The next morning was an early morning in the Weasley household starting with a fussy Ron waking his parents at like six o'clock in the morning. This then lead to awakening Ginny who let everyone know that she need some attention. So, as Arthur finished up with taking care of Ron, Molly went gathered Ginny and Harry and took them down to the kitchen where she got breakfast going. It was total chaos the twin terrors running around underfoot laughing, Charlie asking his dad question about different creatures he had heard, but in the middle of it was little one-year old sitting there taking in all the chaos in wide wonder.

Soon breakfast was over and Arthur was heading out the floo, with Harry, to St. Mungo's to drop him off with his parents so that his mother wouldn't worry too much and possibly jeopardize her health. As he arrived at the hospital he headed straight for the floor where he was directed to last night to find Lily and James. As he got there he found Dumbledore arguing with the on duty med-witch about visitors for the Potters. Arthur just slipped by quietly so that Dumbledore didn't see Harry. When he arrived at the room he found Remus and Sirius out in the hall, as the healer looked over a now awake Lilly who was facing the door. When Lilly saw Harry, her face lit up a like a tree on Christmas, and Harry seeing and recognizing his mother called out, "mama" with a huge smile on his face.

"Well seems like someone is excited this morning" Sirius said with a chuckle and smile. The first one he had since he found James last night.

The healer finished with checking Lily he turned to both of them and said, "I will check back in on both of you in a couple of hours and if you are still okay then I think it will be safe to release you, as long as you promise to come back if there are any problems." Seeing the question on his female patients face, he gave her a small smile. "Your baby is perfectly fine Lily the only thing I can see you worrying about is her coming early." The relief showed on her face and caused her to smile more fully, "with that I will take my leave of you." He turned to leave when he saw the child in Arthur's arms and gave the three men a quizzical look. "Who is this little guy? Seems a little young to come to visit a friend in the hospital."

"No, actually he came to see his parents, but that does raise an interesting issue." Arthur says jovially at first but steadily gets more serious.

"Oh, and what seems to be the issue?" the healer asked getting serious.

"Well as far as I know he was with his parents when they got attacked." As Arthur says he looks around and gets nods of confirmation from the others in the room, so he continues. "Somehow though he ended up at our house we are not sure what happened for him to get there. All I know is my wife said she saw a bright flash of light. Oh, by the way I am Arthur Weasley." He comments figuring it might need to be in some sort of report.

"I am healer Walters and, I better check him over to see that he is okay, as long as it is alright with you Lily?" he finishes as a question, upon seeing Lily's vigorous nodding an affirmative. So, he gently took Harry from Arthur and walked over and set him on the edge of Lily's bed and started to wave his wand over him. The tip of his wand remained white for most of the exam, meaning he was alright, until he got to Harry's head were his wand turned a blood red. The healer frowned at this, then proceeded to cast few more extensive examination charms on the child's head. He gasped as he finished, "I need a second opinion on my findings." With that he sent off a quick messenger Patronus.

After a few minutes of waiting another healer arrived at the room followed by Albus Dumbledore. The healer entered the room but the three men stopped Dumbledore from following. The second healer walked up to the first and the two quickly conversed in hushed tones, after which the new healer ran his wand over Harry's head. Upon getting the same results as the first healer, he turned and addressed the room at large. "Hello, my name is healer Smithe, I was asked to come because of the unusual nature of healer Walters findings. First off, I am going to ask you, have any of you seen this scar before?" As he asked this he moved Harry's hair aside to show a lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead. There were several gasp and all giving a negative shake of their heads he continued, "well it seems to be that it was caused in the last twelve hours and it seems to have been made by a rather powerful curse. Can you tell me what happened so I can get a better understanding of what may have caused this?"

James nodded and then proceeded to tell what happened "I had just got back from going to get some nappies for Harry. When I got back Harry was terrorizing his mother by zooming around the house on his toy broom. Lily was just starting to get after me for laughing when we heard the ward get taken down so I told Lily to take Harry and run. She did and I turned to the door just as it was blasted to splinters." At this point he turned to look at Dumbledore "it was him, V-V-Voldemort," everyone except Lily and Dumbledore flinched at the name, "so I started casting spell after spell at him while dodging his but I began to tire. So, when he cast the killing curse at me I knew I couldn't dodge it so I summoned a little statue into the path of the spell and destroyed it. I am guessing he didn't see the statue intercept his spell or I wouldn't be here now. That's all I know of what happened till I woke up here." As he finished he looked at his wife with a loving smile for encouragement because he knew this wasn't going to be any easier on her than it was on him.

Lily took a deep breath to settle herself then began her half of the story, "I grabbed Harry after James told me to and ran upstairs to the nursery. I planned to put Harry down and go back to help James but by the time I got Harry set down I heard footsteps approaching from the hall so I turned so I would be between Harry and the doorway. That's when he who must not be named entered, yes, I know it is silly but you face him and think he has killed you and your family and then say it, he-he told me to step aside that he only wanted Harry, and that I could live if I stepped aside." At this point Lily was crying holding Harry tight to her, as if to make sure he was there and alive, and James came over and was holding her as well. "I wouldn't, so he cast the killing curse at me and I fell. I was still somehow aware of what was going on I felt him step over me and say something to Harry and then he cast the killing curse but it seemed to hit an invisible force and by the time the magical backlash was cleared Harry had some how left a magical transportation signature and you know who was just gone. At the slightly confused looks on the healers' faces she smiled a little, "I am able to sense magical signatures of any form and it always fades slow if I am knocked out so I can still sense magic around me for about an hour after I black out, and I always have to focus so it does stay active when I sleep."

The healers nodded and give slight smiles. Then healer Smithe starts to speak "it seems as if that explains all except one thing there seems to be a second consciousness connected to your sons." At the alarmed look on Lily and James' faces he quickly raises a placating hand, "from what we can tell there is no ill will toward your son from it. If anything, it seems it could be considered like the other half of his soul, as in a soulmate." At this there is a slight coughing fit by the door.

All eyes turn to a rather red Arthur Weasley, "I believe I can inform you of who this other presence in Harry's head is. You see when Harry disappeared from your house he appeared at my home, but more specifically he appeared in my daughter's cot next to her." Arthur said, then continued, "last night when he got there before we went to bed my wife end up having to feed Ginny, my daughter, but when she went to take her from the room Harry would start to fuss as if he didn't want to be separated from her. So, we kept them together all night and this morning he seemed okay with leaving because he was coming to see his mum and dad." Arthur finished saying with a smile, then he looked at his pocket watch and sighed. "Well I better be getting to work. Stop by anytime Molly would love to get to know you better and umm Lily I would kind of like to ask you about some muggle things I have collected." He finishes with a slightly sheepish smile.

Lily gives him a smile and says, "of course Arthur it will be nice to get to know you better and for Harry to hang out with kids his own age instead of these two." As she's saying this last part as she gestures to James and Sirius.

Arthur gives her a smile and turn to leave, but was stopped when Dumbledore spoke, "Arthur wait a moment I need to speak with the Minister, so I will go with you to the ministry. Right now, though I would like to get yours' and the Potter's permission to check a few things about your daughter and young Harry's connection." He says this with typical smile and twinkling eyes as he looks from Arthur back to the Potters though all he sees is steely resolve on their faces.

Lily looked at Dumbledore and clearly stated, "thank you professor, but I think we will handle our own research into this matter." With that she turned her back on him clearly dismissing him as she focused on her son. She didn't see the fleeting look of anger that crossed his face before he left with Arthur trailing him.

Little did Dumbledore know that his look had been seen by Remus Lupin. He turned to the family sitting together and said, "you know he won't be happy that his request was refused he will keep trying to get Harry and Ginny together."

Lily sighs and says, "I know, Remus but the looks he was giving us seemed so calculating it has me slightly scared about what he might due to fully understand what happened last night, but enough about Dumbledore. Why were you at the house last night?"

Well I decided to go to check on Peter, where he was hidden. When I was about to leave Remus here showed up and decided to join me in checking on him." Said Sirius, "when we came to Peter's hiding place he was gone. So, we got worried and we went straight to your house to see if you were okay. When we got to your house, we saw it was partially d-d-destroyed." At this point he gets choked up, so he takes a moment to compose himself before continuing. "We saw this and got scared for you to so we ran into the house where we found James right inside the door, at first look he appeared dead." At this point Sirius got to choked up to continue so, Remus took over the tale.

"As Sirius was saying we found James right inside the door. Seeing him that way caused Sirius to freeze up and he was afraid he lost the last of his true family and first real friend he ever had. So, I stepped past him to check on you and when I found a pulse I told Sirius and he all but through me out of the way to check for himself. I went upstairs to look for Lily and Harry. I found Lily but there was no sign of Harry anywhere, so I checked to see if Lily was alive, which she was. I was about to get up to put her on the stretcher when I heard Sirius call for me. I answered him and he came into the room he froze again upon seeing Lily lying there and he couldn't get the question I could see in his so I let him know you were alive and we got her on the stretcher and head back down stairs discussing how we were going to find Harry and make sure he was taken care of so that the only thing he was wanting after was his mum and dad. We had just finished settling you to in the hospital and I was about to go start looking when Arthur showed up and told us that the little rascal was at their house he would bring him by first thing this morning. So here we are all alive and back together it is good to see you well prongs, Lily, and cub." Remus concluded

At this point they were all smiling and quite some time had passed and the doctor was just coming by to recheck Lily and James and said they were good to go, but that Lily should plan to back in by the end of the month to make sure everything was still going smoothly. They then thanked the doctor and got around to leave. Sirius graciously offered them the use of his place for the time being. Which they accepted along the terms that it will be a stopover for Lily and Harry while James ran to Gringotts to get some money and a portkey for Potter Manor in Devon.

* * *

Hello readers told you I would see you here. Okay so Harry is back with his parents on there way to Potter Manor. Next chapter skips time. Hope you enjoyed and as always review till next time.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: well here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Three weeks of later:_

Over the last few weeks the news of Voldemort's defeat at the hands of young Harry Potter had caused mass celebration in the wizarding world, which had almost exposed them. There were some families who were not celebrating though, these families were too busy trying to save face in the wizarding world, because they were being accused and convicted of working with Voldemort. Some were proud of the fact and others were just too proud let themselves be seen in such a light.

As all this was going on our young hero and his family were settling into a new routine for their lives. For one thing, they had moved into the Potter ancestral home. Another was they had started weekly trips to see the Weasley family, it was a fun time for Harry he loved being around the kids. It was on one such trip to the Weasley family when Lily and Molly were watching the children play, that Lily started having slight pains that she remembered from when she gave birth to Harry. She turned to Molly and commented, "can you call the ministry and tell James to meet me at the hospital."

As she said this Molly turned to look at her and realized what was happening and said, "of course dear not to worry. Oh, and, we will watch Harry to till either James or that crazy godfather of his can get him." She had meet Sirius only once and that was when he had come by the house with Harry, because Lily had work to do that day and need sometime without distraction, and when he learned the twins liked pranks and he gave them some ideas which she didn't approve of so she had banned him from the house unless brought by a responsible adult, not James.

Lily quickly kissed Harry goodbye and flooed to the hospital. Once she had gone Molly quickly called the Ministry of magics Aruors department where she asked for James Potter when he got there she quickly told him that Lily went to the hospital because she had gone into labor. She also told him that Harry would be cared for until someone could get him. James thanked her and then he disconnected from the call. Molly looked down to the small dark-haired boy sitting among her own children, he looked up at her as if he could sense her looking at him.

When James got to the hospital he asked the front desk meda witch what room Lily Potter was in the nurse smiled and told him where she was. As he got to the room he realized he never told Sirius or Remus what was happening. He saw Lily laying on the hospital bed a grimace on her face. He went into the room and checked on Lily, after getting a quick update that they were going to be waiting a while he excused himself to make a quick floo call to Sirius and Remus to have them go by the Weasleys in a few hours pick up Harry and come to the hospital. When he got done with the call he went back to Lily's room to be with her.

He had started dozing in and out when Sirius and Remus came in with Harry, who was looking a little sad until he saw his mum then he smiled and reached for her. Lily smiled at him as James took him and brought him closer but held far enough away to keep him from possibly causing Lily any issues. As he did this Lily gave a grimace then told James in no uncertain terms to kick Sirius and Remus out and have them take Harry with them because her water had just broke. So, he sent Remus for a healer and gave Harry to Sirius and rushed them out the room.

They had been waiting for about half an hour. When for some reason Minerva McGonagall showed up and saw Sirius sitting there holding a sleeping Harry and said, "evening gentlemen, I was told by Dumbledore that I was need to take young Harry off your hands because you had other work to attend to and since it is a weekend and I don't have classes. I could collect him and take him back to Hogwarts and watch him there." As she said this she saw the confused looks on the two men faces.

Remus looked at her and said" Professor we have not contacted anyone since we got here. We don't need anyone to take him. Sirius cleared his schedule for the next forty-eight hours and well I am slightly between jobs. I believe that Dumbledore sent you to collect Harry for two reasons one is the events and of the night Voldemort was defeated. The other is there is a prophecy made that involved young Harry here." he paused there and looked at his old professor before continuing. "The prophecy stated that the one with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches and that he would be born at the end of July, with power the dark lord knows not. With this information, I would say that Voldemort, the dark lord, was defeated but the next part stated that the dark lord would mark his nemesis as his equal. Which suggest a later fight is coming. We believe that Dumbledore wants to take Harry and either train himself or put him into a situation where he would believe that his only hope for help would be Dumbledore himself."

By this point Professor McGonagall had look of utter shock and horror on her face. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke, "do you have any proof for these accusations you are making?"

"None besides the fact that Molly Weasley told us that when she informed Dumbledore that Harry was at their house, that he wanted to collect him and take Harry with him to Godric's Hollow." Said Sirius speaking for the first time since she had got there. He had been annoyed by what Dumbledore was trying to do and the fact that Peter Pettigrew was up for trial the next day, and he wasn't allowed to be there.

Professor McGonagall was pondering the encounters with Dumbledore she had since the defeat of Voldemort. He had continuously been asking if anyone knew where the Potters were staying. This seemed odd unless you knew what she now did and it scared her to think that Dumbledore was trying to take young Harry away from his parents, to raise him his own way. As she was thinking about this she looked at the child and came to a decision, "is there anything I can do to help you out with keeping Dumbledore from finding the Potters?"

"No, but thank you professor we will be fine it might be a good idea for one of us to return to Potter manor, with young Harry, and only come back when the child is born." As Remus finished saying this they heard a yell come from the direction of Lily's room. this followed shortly by man with black hair coming running down the hallway as he approached he started yelling.

"The baby is here, the baby is here, come on padfoot, and moony come see her." He then noticed his former stern transfiguration professor standing there glaring at him. He gulped and said, "evening Professor, what brings you here on such a fine evening?'

"Honestly Mr. Potter you really think you should be charging around a hospital like a rampaging stag? You could hurt yourself and then what would my surrogate niece think?" said Professor McGonagall, she had grown close to Lily during her time at Hogwarts. It had started when she had gone to visit her and take her letter, she had thought Lily would do amazing things if properly mentored and had grown into more of an older aunt relationship than just a mentor. She realized she never answered James question. "I was here because Dumbledore informed me that you need to have someone take young Harry, but as I can see that truly isn't need."

James smiled her and said, "sorry professor would you like to come meet the newest addition to the Potter family?" She nodded an affirmative and they head back to Lily's room. There on the bed lay Lilly with a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. As James approached the bed he took Harry from Sirius and said. "come on Harry let's meet your new sister." As he got to the bed he leaned over while keeping a firm grip on Harry so that they could get a good look at the baby.

"Harry, I would like you to meet your sister, this is Ivy Eliana Potter." Lily said this as she saw the look of wonder on Harry's face.

As Harry was watching her, she opened her eyes which were the same brown as James' are. As they looked at each other Ivy reached up and Harry took a hold of his sister's hand. As he did this he was thinking that he wished he could always protect her. At this thought, there was bright flash of magic and then a small mark appeared on the inside of Ivy's wrist it was a replica of the eye of Horus symbol.

The flash of magic startled everyone, but none more than Lily and James who were holding the two children. It was so bad they jerked the two children apart. Once they had separated them a healer came over and checked first Ivy and then Harry for any ill effects. After finding nothing wrong with either child the healer told the Potters and their friends that Ivy would be fine to leave the next morning and said good day.

After the healer left the room Remus approached the bed and asked, "do you mind if I look her over?" Lily nods yes and Remus runs his wand over Ivy and then just around her wrist. As he finished he let out a low whistle then did I quick check of Harry and turned back to Lily and said, "it appears that the cub here", he points to Harry, "managed to put a protection rune on her skin and powered it with some major magic. Wouldn't be surprised if the protection grew in connection to her magical core. In other words when she starts Hogwarts she will be able to stop all but the unforgivable curses, and those it will weaken their effects except the killing. That's before she reaches adulthood."

The rest of the room just stared at him in a state of shock. Until Sirius broke the silence. Looking at Harry and James he said, "Bloody hell that kid has power if he can put that type of power into a protection rune at his age what could he do when he is Hogwarts age or even when he comes of age. If your magical core basically increases by half its starting power every year after turning five till you're ten years old, and right now he can place a rune that increase power as the recipient's magical core increases. I don't think even I can do that now, hell, I don't even think Lily can do that maybe and I mean maybe she could with James help." Everyone nod in agreement as they all pondered what this could mean by the time he reached Hogwarts.

"Well not that this isn't a wonderful conversation but since I am here can I ask who Ivy's godparents are going to be?" asked McGonagall

Lily smiled up at her and said, "I was going to ask Alice Longbottom to be her godmother and James and I agreed on Remus as her godfather." Lily then looked over and asked Sirius and Remus if one of them would please go to the waiting room and floo call the Longbottom house and ask if Alice could come see her tomorrow after she was settled with Ivy back at Potter Manor. Remus said he would do it quickly and left but was back too quick for there to have been a conversation and asked Sirius to step out with him. The rest of the adults in the room in the room gave each other questioning looks before James hand young Harry to McGonagall and stepped out of the room but found no sign of the other two so he came back in and shrugged. They decided to wait and see what became of them.

Sirius and Remus finally returned about an hour later and Lily was about to jump them and ask what was happening. Remus answered before she could say anything, "Lily, I will explain. When I flooed the Longbottom's no one answered but while I was on the line I thought I heard screaming, so I came and got Sirius and had him come with me to their place." At this point he stopped and took a steadying breath, and continued to explain what happened. "Lils, I hate to tell you this but when we went through we found a group of death eaters torturing them. Lucky for us they were too focused on what they were doing to Frank and Alice that they never noticed us…."

"Are they or will they be okay" Lily blurted out effectively cutting off Remus because you could see in her eyes that she was scared what condition her best friend was in.

Remus gave her a sympathetic look, he could remember what this was like from finding her and James on the floor at their home in Godric's Hollow. He gave her a sad smile and said, "Lily calm down, please. They will be okay, it was lucky we arrived when we did apparently the death eaters were just getting started." Remus could tell by the looks on the faces of the others in the room they were wondering why the death eaters went for the Longbottom family. So, he explained what he knew, "from what we could get from talking to Frank is that the death eaters were asking how they could bring You Know Who back." there was gasps from the others in the room that were awake, Harry and Ivy had fallen asleep in Lily's and Minerva's arms respectively. "yeah the healers believe that they should be fine by morning though." There was an audible sigh of relief from Lily at that and you could just tell she was thinking of the Longbottom's son Neville.

At this point Minerva said she need to get back to Hogwarts and hand Harry back to James and gave Lily a gentle hug. Sirius and Remus soon followed leaving just the Potter family alone in the hospital room. Lily settled down to sleep with Ivy, while James took Harry and head back to the manor. He had promised that he would be back in the morning after dropping Harry at the Weasley to take care of, Molly will love that because it gives you a reason to bring Ivy by.

The following morning James floo called the Weasleys and asked, "can Harry stay for at least a couple of hours?"

As always Molly Weasley was more than willing to watch Harry. James didn't realize that at the mention of the Weasleys that Harry had disappeared to the Weasley house. Molly asked James to wait one second as she looked at something outside the fire place. When she came back she had a mischievous smile on her face as she asked, "James where is Harry?"

"He is here with me waiting for me to get off the line with you to bring him over to your place so I can get Lily and Ivy from the hospital." James replied

"No, he isn't he is here in the seat next to Ginny." As James went to reply Molly cut him off, "don't worry about it he seemed like he is really excited to be here with us but as they get older we will have to make sure that they don't always just go to each other."

"Yeah that's true but hopefully it will be a few years before we really have to deal with it." James commented, "Well, since Harry decided to go early I will go to the Hospital and get Lily and the baby." He smiled and said goodbye to Molly, end the call and flooed to the hospital.

Harry spent the next hour and half playing with Weasley children. Molly sat smiling as she watched Harry playing with little Ron and the twins but he also seemed to always wanted to be close to Ginny. When his parents arrived, he rushed over to his mother who was carrying little Ivy in her arms. He seemed to want Ginny to meet Ivy. So, Lily followed him over to where Ginny was settled in on the couch watching the older kids play, especially Harry. Once Lily got there she leaned over and showed Ivy to Ginny, who seemed to smile and giggle at seeing the baby. After that Lily let Molly hold Ivy, while they visited. Molly was fawning over Ivy who calmly dozing in her arms.

After Lily and Molly had been talking for a while when Molly asked about the Longbottom's there had been an article in the daily prophet about the attack and that Alice and Frank Longbottom were taken to the hospital. Lily told Molly that she had known Alice since Hogwarts, and she had asked about the Longbottom's health and learned that they would be okay by tomorrow.

At this point Ivy began to fuss so Lily and James gathered up and headed home. As they took Harry home and he pouted about being separated from Ginny he was considering going to the Weasley but he was forestalled by being shown dinner so he didn't leave. Little did the Potter and the Weasley know, but they would start to play chase the child with Harry and Ginny and the kids would have a little fun but not the adults.

A/N: there the end of three has come I am sorry if it seems tedious and imprecise it is more a filler than anything else. All I really planned for this chapter was the birth of Ivy Eliana Potter, thoughts on the name? Well till next time hope you like this chapter. Please review

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait had some health issues that kept me from being able to post last week.

So here is chapter four. standard disclaimer the original story is J K Rowling this is just my twist on events i hope enjoy it.

Chapter 4:

 _5 Years Later_

A now six-year-old Harry Potter was zipping around the skies of Potter manor. He's waiting for a certain red haired girl to wake up. There was a couple of reasons he was waiting for one was that his sense is a bit dulled and felt fuzzy and he missed talking to her in their mind, for that is how they thought of it.

"Harry, please come in dear it is time for breakfast and you really shouldn't be out flying by yourself." Lily Potter, Harry's mom, said as she leaned out the door to catch a glimpse of him as he came into land.

"Sorry, mum but it is really the only thing I feel comfortable to doing while she sleeps." Harry says as he landed. It started about two years earlier when they were three and four, Ginny and Harry's connection had started to get stronger and they could talk to each other in their minds, but the downside was that if one was asleep it affected the one who was awake unless they were doing something that they really liked, in Harry's case it was flying. Since Ginny was just turning five today so they didn't have any idea what she could do to focus.

As they were talking Lily noticed a smile play across Harry's face and asked, "she just woke up, didn't she?"

Harry got a very sheepish look and asked, "can I go over to the Weasley's to spend time with them? Something tells me we will be away for a while." Over the last couple of months Harry's magic caused him to start perceiving things that are going to happen soon. The first time it happened he said that if they went to the park Ivy would get hurt by a dog, of course he is five years old how would he know what it is going to happen, but later at the park it was getting dark and a while Lily and James were picking up their picnic stuff, with Harry help, Ivy decided to wander off a small distance. She ran into a wild dog who was snarling and gnashing its teeth it terrified her and she screamed and the dog charged her at the sound and just barely grazed her with its teeth when a bludgeoning spell from James knocked it back.

After the incident Lily and James started to listen to Harry's little insights. So, at these words and the look of great sadness that crossed Harry's face Lily's heart broke a little because she knew how close they had grown especially with the connection. "You can go but only after breakfast and as long as Mrs. Weasley is on the other side to catch you on the way." Lily said, Harry and Lily then went back inside the house for breakfast. When they got there, they found James and little Ivy sitting at the table. James was trying to get Ivy to eat her breakfast, but she was more interested in throwing it at him. Harry sat down and smiled at his little sister's antics, she had grown quite a bit in the last five years. She was four and had black hair like her dad and brother, except it wasn't messy and sticking out everywhere, and her eyes were a shade between hazel and green, they weren't the dark hazel of her father nor were they anywhere near the startlingly vibrant green of her mother and brother.

Harry sat down at the table just as a globe of oatmeal passed through the space where he had been standing. "Hey, Ivy dads the target not me" Harry said with a slight laugh at his little sister's antics. As this was going on Lily had proceed to the stove and finished up making breakfast for the rest of her family.

She quickly finished and placed the food on the table. As they ate they discussed their plans for the day. Harry explained That the he was heading to Weasley's to spend Ginny's whole birthday with her. James had to go to work, once things had settled down after the war and Ivy's birth he had gone back to his old job in the Auror department at the Ministry. Over the following years he had risen through the ranks and was now head of the Aruors and only answered to the minister and the head of the Magical law enforcement department. As for Lily, she was going to take care of Ivy and get her ready to bring over for Ginny's birthday party later.

Harry finished his breakfast quickly and gave his mom a hopeful look. Lily gave a soft chuckle at Harry's look and said, "go get ready to go and I will call to see if it is okay with Mrs. Weasley. Harry was off like a shot he tore through the house and up the stairs to get changed. While he was gone Lily floo called the Burrow and got in touch with Molly who said she would love to have Harry over for the day and that she doubted they could keep him away on Ginny's birthday even if they tried. By the time Lily was off the floo Harry was back in the kitchen cleaned up and ready to go.

"She said you could come over. Hold it I want you on your best behavior while you are there and let Mrs. Weasley know that Ivy and I will be over later for Ginny's party." Lily said that as he all but ran for the floo, but he stopped when she told him to hold it. She smiled at him as she finished but he paused again gave his mom a hug and then left through the floo.

At the Burrow Molly Weasley had just finished getting her children feed, when Ginny popped up and went toward the fireplace where she stood for about half second before a boy came stumbling out and then she realized that it was Harry and that he had let Ginny know he was coming through their link. As he came out of the fireplace Ginny caught him when he stumbled, because no matter how many times Harry floo traveled he always stumbled out of the fireplaces.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he straightened up and gave her a hug. Then he turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "good morning Mrs. Weasley thank you for allowing me to come over so early. My mum wished for me to let you know she will be over later with Ivy."

As he finished Ginny stepped forward, "mummy can we go play?" she asked.

Molly smiled and said, "of course dear why don't you to go play in the back garden but stay close to the house." As she said this Ron got up and rushed over to Harry and was trying to drag him off as Ginny was distracted asking her mother to go play. She gave Ron a hard look and he stopped trying to drag Harry off and went back to the table where he sat a little dejectedly he never understood why Harry always wanted to play Ginny never with him because come on girls were icky and no fun they always cried when you pushed them or did anything they didn't like. Molly returned her look to Harry and Ginny and shooed them on their way.

As Harry and Ginny walked the discussed what there were going to do. Not that anyone around them would know because they were using their mental link from their bond. " _So, what are we going to play?"_ Harry asked Ginny as they walked toward the orchard just past the chicken coop in the backyard but still insight of the house.

" _Want to have a tea party?"_ at this suggestion from Ginny, Harry pulled a face. This caused her to start giggling. " _we could always play rescue the damsel."_

At this suggestion harry got a huge smile on his face. He always liked playing this game because he got to pretend he was Ginny's dashing hero come to save her. This train of thought was caught by Ginny and caused her to smile just as much as Harry was. " _Yes, let's play rescue the damsel. So, what am I saving you from dark wizards, creatures or maybe a dragon guarding a tower?"_ Harry asked.

" _How about this time you have to save me from a couple forest trolls."_ Ginny replies and Harry smiles and nods. " _okay well you wait here and count to a hundred and then start to come looking for me."_

Harry nods and turns to the closest tree in the orchard and start to count as Ginny takes off toward a small crop of trees a little way past the orchard where she has a tree house she can hide in. Harry finished counting and started looking for where Ginny could have gone, but as he looked around he saw an elderly looking man in purple robes walking toward where he was confused he waited till the man reached him.

When the old man reached Harry, he smiled jovially at him and said, "hello Harry, my name is Albus Dumbledore I am an old professor of both your parents and the Weasleys. I came to wish young Ginevra happy birthday. Do you know where she is?" as he asked this he was peering around as if looking for someone.

"No, I don't know, we are playing a game where I have to rescue her from some dark creatures so she went off to hide and now I have to locate her." Harry replied seeing as how he had heard his parents mention someone named Dumbledore he figured he could trust this man.

At this point Dumbledore got a bright twinkle in his eye and said. "I know where she is, follow me." Dumbledore starts walking off in a direction to the right of the grove of trees but thinking he had seen something he had missed Harry started to follow him. As they approached the field next to the corps of trees Harry started to get an uneasy feeling because he couldn't see anywhere around here where Ginny could be hiding. He turned to ask Dumbledore where she was when he saw a smug yet slightly devilish grin on his face as he pushed what looked like an old boot to his chest. As it made contact he felt a pulling behind his navel and the world spun. Then it stopped and he fell flat on his stomach when he looked up he realized he was no longer at the field near the Burrow, and that scared him.

A/N: I know i am horrible to do a cliffhanger but it seemed a good place to stop see you next week hopefully if non of you kill me first.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A/N: So, this chapter will be following Ginny and then James. Also, J K Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter books not me sadly. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Ginny took off from the orchard as Harry began to count. Ginny knew exactly where she was going to hide, just last summer while Bill was home from Hogwarts he and Arthur had built her a hide away to get away from the boys if need to the only other person who knew where it was exactly was Harry. He was the only boy aloud in my treehouse. So, I head to the stand of trees just past the orchard and went to the tree house and climbed up by this point she could hear from Harry's end of the link that he was a count of eighty already. She smiled no matter how much she knew Harry liked this game, she enjoyed it just as much because how many girls could say that they had there the boy who lived as their personal hero.

By this time Harry's counting had end, but he hadn't started looking for her because there was some old man talking to him. She caught the name of the man in Harry's mind it was Dumbledore who she knew from Bill was the Headmaster at Hogwarts. She had always heard that he was a kind man but for some reason she could sense uneasy coming from Harry as he talked to this man. For a moment, she caught a snippet of what Dumbledore said and that was that he knew where she was hiding but that was impossible. She was going to tell Harry this but then she sensed Harry was heading her way so she stayed quiet for the moment and just listened to his mind, when she heard him think that he did not believe they were heading the right way when he suddenly vanished from her perception for a moment and then he reappeared very far away.

Ginny burst through the back door into kitchen and nearly ran over Ivy who had just arrived with Lily. "Ginny what's wrong? Where is harry?" Lily asked Ginny as she checked over a startled Ivy, who just smiled and told her she was okay. When Lily looked up from Ivy she saw Ginny crying into her mother's shirt.

Once they got Ginny calmed down she explained how Harry and her were going to play rescue the damsel, so she had gone into the woods to hide and wait for Harry to come "save" her. "when he was finished counting he was approached by Professor Dumbledore." At this there was a sharp intake of breath from Lily, but she nodded for Ginny to continue. "Dumbledore said he knew where I was hiding. I was going to say something, but then they started heading toward where I was and so I waited." She started tearing up again at this point. "Harry was feeling uneasy because I think Harry sensed that they had passed where I was he was about to say something, but then he vanished for a second then seem to reappear far to the north but don't know exactly where just far up in Scotland."

Lily looks at Molly and says, "that sounds like Dumbledore was arrogant enough to take Harry to Hogwarts."

"Yes, it does, why don't you go and floo call James and Sirius and tell them what happened, oh, and you might want them to ask Arthur if he can come home right away." Molly says as she finishes up she glanced down at Ginny as she says the last part. Lily nods and takes Ivy with her into the parlor while she makes the calls as to give Molly and Ginny time alone.

"Ginny sweetheart it is not your fault and don't worry if anyone can get Harry back it will be his father and Sirius." Molly says soothingly to her daughter as she ran her hand through her hair.

Ginny sniffles and says" it's not that it's the fact that I can sense him and right now he is scared because he has no idea where he is and how anyone will find him. All he knows is that it is dark and damp where he is and it is all stone with a wooden door. it sounds like a dungeon. Mummy why would Dumbledore take Harry like this? From what Bill and Charlie have said he was a kind and sweet old man." She looks up with tears in her eyes.

Molly gives her a sad smile and replies, "I know why but you and by extension Harry are still a little young to know unless under this new development Mr. and Mrs. Potter decided to tell Harry, who will then let you know through your link but if this happens please try to stay the same sweet children you are."

As Ginny nods consent Lily comes back into the room and nods to Molly. Letting her know that James and Sirius are on their way to look for Harry. As Molly smiled at Lily, Arthur came sweeping into the room and took one look around the room and saw how upset Ginny looked and went over and swept her up in a tight hug. "Don't worry princess, James and Sirius have already left to get Harry back, they will be here in time for dinner."

James was working at his desk waiting for lunch to come because he had gotten it okayed by his boss to only work a half day today so that he could spend the day with his family and friends. He had never missed any of his kids' birthday and Harry had never let him ever miss one of Ginny's and he wasn't going to change that either. So, he had kept an eye on the clock and as it approached eleven thirty he started finishing up the reports he was reading, but suddenly, the fireplace of his office flared to life and Lily's face appeared in the flames.

"Lilyflower it is good to see but come on I was going to see you in just over –"James trailed of the smile frozen on his face when he saw the look on Lily's face.

"James, Albus took Harry about half an hour ago. By what Ginny told us she could sense from him he is in a place somewhere in northern Scotland. He is in what sounds like a dungeon. Molly and I believe that he took Harry to Hogwarts and has him in the dungeon for some reason. Please go get our son back he is need but I think we should take and enact our plan to leave England. Lily said then as an afterthought. "Oh, and ask Arthur to return home. Ginny needs her dad. See you and Harry soon James."

With that Lily end the floo call and James stood and quickly and left his office and ran to the cubicle where Sirius worked "Padfoot I need your help on a child kidnapping case please go collect Arthur Weasley and meet me in my office in twenty minutes please." Sirius sees the grim expression on his best friends face and rushes off to do as asked.

In the meantime, James returned to his office and quickly floo called Minerva McGonagall. Since he didn't know where she was, so he just called her name into the floo and was brought to the fireplaces closest to where she was which luckily turned out to be her Hogwarts office. "Professor I need to speak you are you free?" James called out.

Professor McGonagall came rushing over, "James what is it you scared me. Is everything alright?" she asked quickly in a rush as she flopped into the armchair by her fireplace, the only comfortable chair in her offices.

"Albus, the bastard, Dumbledore took Harry from the Weasley's home while he was out playing with Ginny and due to her link with Harry she told us she could sense that he was in northern Scotland and from what she could piece together in his mind she believes he is in the dungeon of a castle. Molly and Lily are pretty sure that he was brazen enough to take Harry there, to Hogwarts." As He spoke Minerva became paler and more worried.

"So, what is your plan then to get him back?" Minerva asked James.

"Well Sirius and I will be apparating there as soon as we have explained to Arthur what is going on. I was hoping that you could distract Albus in his office till we are away with Harry." James explained to her and she nodded along to what he said. She agreed to his plan told him to hurry up and to just floo to her office rather than come up from the gate it will give them more time to find Harry.

As he disconnected the floo call Sirius and Arthur came into his office. Arthur was looking rather frantic. "Arthur calm down it isn't one of your child in trouble it is one of mine that is in trouble." James says to the hysterical man.

As James says this Arthur calms down and begins to wonder why he is there. Arthur ask, "then why did you have Sirius come and get me?"

"Because Dumbledore took Harry and Ginny is rather distraught and needs her father's comfort till we come back with Harry and she can be certain he is safely away from Dumbledore." James says rather sternly trying to keep his anger in check and not take it out on Arthur. He takes a calming breath and then continues. "Arthur use my floo and go to your daughter we are going to get my son." With that Arthur nods and then heads home through James' office floo connection, one of the few outside the atrium of the Ministry of magic that could actually let people travel out of the Ministry. Most were just communication lines.

Arthur got up shook hands with James and Sirius and then quickly flooed to the Burrow. "So, what's the plan prongs?" Sirius asked being the most serious James had ever seen him in a long time.

"We are going to floo to McGonagall's office and then we will make our way to the dungeons below the castle and search for my son and hopefully find him there if not I don't know what other castle he would take him to in northern Scotland." Sirius nods and the two of get up and walk over to the fireplace and use the floo to get to Hogwarts and hopefully where Harry is.

When they arrive at Hogwarts they clean off their robes and make sure no one is around and take off for the dungeons. They use every short cut and secret passage they knew to get to the dungeon as quickly as possible. So, it was the simplest way to get through the castle without being spotted. They were heading down the second hallway in the dungeon they ran into who they thought to be the last person they would ever see at the castle.

They had run into the school days enemy Severus Snape. Snape sneered at them drew his wand and then proceed to ask, "What are you two doing here? Need to break into this old castle so you can torture me like you use to do back in are school days." As Snape finished saying this he proceeds to cast to silent stupefy at James and Sirius, but the two Aruors saw the spells coming before Snape had finished his casting. One of them defend while of the other fired back rapid-fire spells, one was a simple body binding spell the others were bludgeoning spells to take down the shield which he put up. It didn't hold up against the attack the bludgeoning spells took down the shield, which made it possible for the body binding spell to reach Snape.

"Get out of my way you prat I am not here to attack you, I didn't even know you were here so why would I attack you? I am here for my son he was kidnapped by Dumbledore and dumped in the dungeon here at Hogwarts. So, either get out of my way or follow if you don't believe me." As James said that he removed his binding spell and continued walking right on past a stunned Snape who just stared mouth agape after James and Sirius as they walked right on past his prone form laying on the ground easily attackable but they just left him there and continued deeper in.

They walked down two more floors before they heard sounds of pounding and a slight whimper. James started moving faster and calling out for Harry and the pounding stopped and they heard a loud but tentative call of Dad. At this there was sharp intake of breath from behind Sirius when he turned to look he found Snape behind him looking pale. James had reached the end of the hall where the cell that Harry was in was and he told Harry to step back from the door and when Harry told them he was out of the way James blasted the door off its hinges. Once the dust cleared Harry came running out and gave his dad a big hug. As this was going on Snape was looking on with conflicting emotion on his face.

Snape snapped out of his stopper of surprise and asked, "what the bloody hell is going on here?"

They all turned to Snape and looked at him with surprise on the account of James and Sirius who didn't think he would follow them and confusion from Harry because he had no clue who this man with his father and godfather was. Sirius gestured for all of them to leave and began to explain what was going from the begin of what happen after Voldemort's defeat, with Dumbledore trying to take Harry. As he talked Snape just listened in disbelief and walked along behind in silence. Sirius explained that Dumbledore had sent Minerva to take Harry from the hospital while little Ivy was being born. "and that brings us up to his current and most successful kidnap plan which will probably drive the Potter's from Britain for the next five years till it is time for Harry to go to Hogwarts." After Sirius finished the story both him and Snape looked to James for confirmation on his last statement. James was still comforting Harry, but he still heard what Sirius said and nodded a yes in reply.

By this point in time they had reached the Entrance hall and they all turned to face each other. "Severus, I know we will never be friends but for Lily's sake and for the future of my son please don't tell Dumbledore we were here." James said with a slightly pleading look in his eyes.

Snape stood there and stared at him for a moment, before nodding and heading back toward his rooms in the dungeon. James and Sirius let out huge breathes after Snape's nod. They then turned and hurriedly left the castle to the main gates of Hogwarts where they would then be able apparate to the Burrow. As they were hurrying to the gates there was massive concussion of sound and James, Sirius, and Harry turned to look at the source of the sound which turned out to be Dumbledore coming out the front door of the castle.

When they saw this James turned to Harry and asked. "Can you use your bonds teleportation ability to get back to Ginny at the Burrow?" Harry nods and James continued. "Well it's you he wants so son take this and go back to the Burrow." James just handed him a piece of paper which he pretended to tap with his wand to make it look like a portkey. Harry realized his father's ruse and smiled at him and focused on Ginny disappeared back to the Burrow and the safety of those that loved him.

After Harry disappeared James turned to face Dumbledore the most powerful wizard of the age, but to his surprise Dumbledore was heading back to the castle realizing he wouldn't get Harry that day or any day soon due to this failed attempt to take the boy. James looked at Sirius who just shrugged and continued to walk toward the gate.

As they walked they talked about what they should do and it was decided that they would leave and go somewhere where Dumbledore wouldn't think to look for them. With this decide they reached the gates and apparated to the Burrow where when they got inside they found Ginny basically wrapped around Harry very tightly as if she would never let go. Then James thought about it and decided that she probably wouldn't do that anytime soon.

"Well that is a situation that any man would love to find themselves in." Sirius said as he came through the door after James. Both the kids looked toward Sirius and stuck their tongues out at him. Which in turn just made Sirius laugh and smile at those around the room and could see the relieved and smiling faces of the others in the room.

Once they had finally freed Harry from Ginny's embrace they sat down to the birthday dinner for Ginny. After the dinner was done they did the cake and ice cream and presents. When the party was over the Potters and Sirius wished the Weasley family goodbye with Ginny not wanting to let Harry go for worrying that he was going to be taken away from her again. Once they finally assured that Harry was going to be safe at Potter manor for the time being since Dumbledore didn't know where it was. Ginny finally let him go knowing it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to see him as much because the Potter were going into hiding outside of the country. At least that was what she understood from what Harry had heard from his father.

With that the Weasley and the Potter families set into a melancholy time. In which James planned the trip to take his family and couple of friends out of Britain. First, he had gotten done at the Aruors offices. Then, he had gone to Gringotts the wizarding bank and told them they were going out of the country. When the goblins learned that the Potters one of their oldest and most respectful customer was leaving the goblins gave them a gift of a small trunk that would allow them to place things in the vault no matter where in the world they were. James thanked them and head home once there he called the family elves and asked them to pack light travel bags for the family. Finally, everything was set and the Potter family went for a farewell dinner at the Burrow with Weasleys.

Everyone who was leaving with the Potters joined them at the Burrow with the Weasley for dinner the night before they left. When the Potters got to the Burrow Ginny came over and dragged Harry to the sitting room and pushed him onto the couch and curled next to him burrowing into his side till they were called for dinner. When dinner started they, all moved to the backyard and sat around a large table.

While eating dinner Remus Lupin brought up some interesting information. "So, I was curious about this bond that seems to have formed between Harry and Ginny. From what I have learned, from watching them and what you four have told me, I have figured out what type of bond they share and it was not easy to find because it has been nearly five hundred years since the last one. That couple is actually still alive it is the Flamels. They didn't write much about the bond but I managed to get in touch with the recluse alchemist and his wife and they agreed to meet me. When I told them about what happened with Voldemort and Harry after the attack. Then our ordeals with Dumbledore, Nicholas was very unhappy with and said he would cover our trail when we leave and when Harry reaches his fifth year at Hogwarts he wants permission to take both of them for the summer to help them train and that is also the time of a young bonding couples bond has the strongest umm..." At this point Remus got extremely flustered and looked at the parents of both children rather bashfully...

A/N: I know, what a way to end it but to my brother who is my proof read seems to think it is a great idea to leave it here. please if you hunt him down and kill him, leave him so he isn't so bad off that he can't still proof read my stories. thank you as always please review i enjoy getting feed back on what I have written, till next chapter.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A/N: Well I am guess since I am posting this you guys didn't kill my proof read and I thank you for that. I am sorry it took me so long to post. It will probably start being longer between post now. So, standard disclaimer everything belongs to J K Rowling. Enjoy the chapter.

The morning following the dinner at the Burrow, found a very crowded and very sleepy house. The Potter's parents and there traveling companions slept in a magical tent. While the kids spent the night in the house with their friends, even though Ron spent the better part of the evening before ragging on Ginny that Harry was sleeping in his room. He got so bad that Harry told Ron if he didn't stop he would just go spend the night in the tent with his parents and uncles. That did the trick and Ron left Ginny only for the rest of the evening.

The morning was a sad one because the Weasley were having to say goodbye to the Potters, because they were leaving that day. It was the hardest on Ginny because not only was she having to say bye to her main female friend Ivy she was losing her best friend Harry. She had closed herself up in her room and wouldn't come out no matter what anyone said to her. Then Harry got an idea and he went out back to the broom shed and got one of the brooms and flew up to Ginny's window. When he got there and knocked on the window as he called to Ginny through their link telling her to come to the window. She finally opened it for him, he carefully sidled up to the house and coaxed her out behind him on the broom. Harry flew them over to the field where the boys played quidditch and landed.

Helping Ginny off the broom they walked over to the middle of the field and sat down on the ground. Harry turned to Ginny and could see her eyes were red from crying and he felt even worse. He had talk to his parents, and they had told him in the last couple of days the reason their family was attacked when he was just a year old. He had not let Ginny know by keeping it away from the link in their shared mind.

Harry turned to Ginny once they settled on the ground and said, "Gin I have something to tell and I doubt it will help your mood, but it might explain why I have to leave Britain." He looked at her and when she nodded he continued. "You see before I was born there was a prophecy made that said a child would be born as the seventh month died that would have the power to kill Voldemort. There were two children that fit this part of prophecy. One was me the other was a boy named Neville Longbottom." At this point Ginny had a hopeful look one her face but Harry looked at her with a sad look on his face knowing he was going to crush that hope. "There is more to the prophecy. The next part Voldemort didn't know was that it said that he would mark the child as his equal. Which didn't happen till after he had attacked so it suggests that he is going to come back at some point." As he finished talking he watched Ginny's reaction and wasn't surprised to see a question on her face.

"So why does this mean you have to leave England?" Ginny asked still a little upset but starting to understand the situation.

"The reason I have to leave is that my parents believe that Dumbledore is trying to shape me into a weapon focused only on destroying Voldemort." Harry said hoping that Ginny would understand.

"So, you're going to leave till school, but what are you going to be doing while you were a way?" Ginny asked starting to understand, but not fully. She didn't think that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were the type of people who would run a way. Yes, they had hidden when Harry was little but he was a baby and they had Ivy on the way.

Harry smiled when he caught her train of thought. "I will be training, but with my family I will be able to have some fun while I train." He smiles at her a little sadly' "I wish you could come but it would raise to many question as to why you're not here and you would be miserable because you would miss your family. So, why don't we head back and make everyone stop worrying about you and we will say goodbye no matter how hard. I am going to really miss you even if we can talk through our mental link." He said.

"We don't even know if it will work over that great of a distant." Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "That's what scares me most I don't know if I will be able to talk while you are gone. I know we can owl but it isn't the same as being able to say good morning every day." She finishes trying not to cry.

Harry pulls Ginny close and says, "we will just have to wait and see it work or it might not, but no matter what I will always send you a letter at least once a week if we can't talk." He said with a smile. When Ginny smiled back at him he knew she was ready to head back.

They both got back on the broom Harry had borrowed from the shed and flew back to the Burrow with Ginny holding onto him tightly so she wouldn't fall off. As they land in the backyard Molly and Lily came out of the back door.

"Everything alright now dears?" Molly asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yes, Ginny is just a little worried that she won't be to reach me through our bond since we don't know how long the range is." Harry said a little sadly because he didn't like the idea of him and Ginny not being able to talk either.

Lily looked at the two children sadly. She could understand their concerns because they had always been able to sense each other. "don't worry we will figure out how to keep you two in touch with each other" as Lily said this she had a thought. "I will be right back I have an idea on how you can keep in touch." She left quickly and went to find James and Sirius and ask them about her idea. She came back with James a few seconds later who said Sirius had run to grab something and he would be back in couple of minutes.

When Sirius returned he appeared to be carrying two little mirrors that could be hung on a hook on the wall. At the questioning looks he got from the Weasleys and Harry in the room he smiled jovially and explained. "These are mirrors that James and I so we could talk when we were pulling pranks and in separate detentions." The last part he didn't say as more than a whisper, because whenever the word prank was said anywhere around the twins they tended to show up.

Harry took one carefully and looked it over, seeing nothing very special. "So, how do they work."

"Well to talk to the person with the other mirror you just have to say their name into the mirror. Here Ginny take this and Harry hold that one and speak Ginny's name into the mirror." Sirius said as he walked over to Ginny and hand her the other mirror. Once she had it Harry called Ginny's name into the mirror and her face appeared a few seconds later smiling at him.

Ginny squealed when Harry's face appeared and she exclaimed, "this is great cause now even if we can talk in our minds we will have a chance to see each other whenever we want." She said and ran over to give Lily, James and Sirius hugs, "thank you so much this will make it a bit easier to be separated from Harry because I would have missed him so much if the only way we could talk was letters." Then she round on Harry and while hugging him said, "now I know you would want to keep this to yourself but I will need some girl time so you will have to share the mirror with Ivy too. I will try to share it with Ron but he would probably get jealous that he didn't get it instead of me. I can't stand him sometimes, just because Ivy and I are girls he treats like a plague or a disease or something of the sort. Well goodbye and be safe let me know what is happening I am going to go say bye to Ivy." and with that Ginny dashed from the room.

After she left Harry his parents and Sirius said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then walked out front where the boys were waiting as they watched Ginny and Ivy talk in hushed tones as they said goodbye. Remus had finished packing the tent a way after Lily had come out and talked to James and Sirius. Finally, the girls finished their goodbye and went to their respective families. There was one final general goodbye and the Potters took a hold of an old pieces of rope, activated the portkey and vanished from the front yard of the Burrow.

A/N: hope you enjoyed sorry it is so short. read and review please and thank you I would love to know what you think of this story.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	8. Chapter 7

Original story belongs to J. K. Rowling. Sorry it took to long to update. please enjoy.

Read and Review.

Chapter 7:

 _Two weeks later_

It had taken the Potters, Sirius, and Remus most of the past two weeks to settle into the goblin warded safe house. In that time Harry hadn't had much time for anything else then helping his parents get everything properly settled without Sirius or padfoot messing anything up when no adults were around. Now that he had a moment to breath he decided to try and contact Ginny. He had really been missing her, so he decided to contact her using the mirror, so that he would be able to see her face.

He pulled out the mirror and clearly said into it "Ginny Weasley" He waited about five minutes till she answered the mirror, but it wasn't her he saw but Ron's smiling face. "Hey Harry, how is it going there? I hope your all settled in and having fun. Fred, George and I have been having fun playing quidditch against Bill and Charlie trying to help keep their skills honed for when they go back next week. Percy has been running himself ragged trying to make sure he has everything ready for going to school for the first time. So, what have you been up to?" he said while appearing to be moving quickly upstairs through the Burrow.

"Everything is going well we just finished settling in and I was hoping to talk to Ginny now that I had a free moment. Where is she and how is she?" Harry asked and saw that Ron started looking guilty and kind of fidgety. "Ron, did she let you have the mirror or tell you to answer it for her, or did you just take it from her room when she wasn't there?" At this point Harry was starting to get annoyed. He was about to say something to Ron when his door opened and there stood Ivy.

"Hey bro talking to Ginny, are you?" She was about to say more when there was high pitched yell from the other end of the mirror brought the Potter siblings attention back to the mirror which seemed to be under something. "Was that Ginny screaming? I thought you were talking to her." Ivy asked a bit confused.

"No, Ron took the mirror from Ginny's room without permission. Give me a second I am going to see if I can get in touch with Ginny thru our mental link." Harry said then he closed his eyes and focused on the link. _Gin can you hear me? I can feel your anger please don't kill Ron he wasn't thinking, and please calm down your anger is starting to give me a headache._

All of a sudden, the burning anger in the back of his mind disappeared and a small flicker of hope replaced it. _Harry is that you? I hope it is because Ron stole the mirror._

 _It is me don't worry and as for the mirror it is under either his pillow or something else in his room. you should find it because there is someone else here who wants to say hi to you too._ Harry turned his attention back to Ivy and told her that he could get in touch with Ginny. After she smiled at him. He then focused back on Ginny and told her were to find the mirror, after a couple of minutes and what sound like a high-pitched scream from Ron, Ginny's smiling face appeared. "Was that Ron I heard screaming, and if so why was he screaming?" Harry asked with a slight smirk on his face when he saw Ginny blush.

"Well I may have had a bout of accidental magic in my anger and turned his boogies into bats which started attacking him." Ginny replied with a sheepish smile. "Enough about Ron for now what do you guys have planned for the near future?" she asked

"Well, I don't know about Ivy here but Remus remembered in one of the old books he read that the Egyptians mages were skilled with rune stone magic. They had figured out how to cast spells using the runes on the stones and use them either as traps or decoys. My dad is going to go talk to an old friend of Sirius's that moved to Egypt after school. Apparently, she married into an old Egyptians family and he hopes that they would be willing to teach the art of ruin casting to me." Harry said very excitedly, with a smile.

"That sounds so cool wish I could learn and is it very hard to learn? If it is why does your dad think you can do it?" Ginny asked quickly and then she asked almost as an afterthought. "Are you going to learn ruin casting as well Ivy?"

"I want to, but dad wants to talk the guy about getting Harry taught first and they don't know if I am old enough to control the magic well enough to pass it into the ruins. As for why they believe Harry can control his magic for the runic casting because of the mark on my wrist you said was so cool. According to Remus, our parents and Sirius, the first time Harry touched me in the hospital this sigil appeared on my wrist." She said holding her wrist up to the mirror so Ginny can see it again.

"Oh, wow so what does that rune do?" Ginny asked excitedly

"According to Remus, the resident book worm." Harry says with a smile. "He says it is the most powerful protection runes and they also understand that it is a strong casting of one that as Ivy's magic gets stronger so does the rune." Harry finished, Ivy went to ask Ginny a question when they heard a yell from her side of the Mirror that sound like Mrs. Weasley calling for Ginny and it didn't sound like a good thing. "We'll talk to you later Gin, I will listen through the link hope you don't get into too much trouble for Ron. Bye talk to you later." Harry said with a sad smile. Ivy and Ginny both said their goodbyes then the mirror went dark.

As Ginny's mirror went black she heard her mother call for her again. "Coming mom," she yelled back as she went down the stairs. She made a quick stop in her room and set the mirror carefully on the desk, then finished going down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen the first thing she noticed was Ron sitting there with a bright red noise and smug smile and her mother looking rather cross.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley why did you curse your brother?" Molly asked her daughter.

"I didn't mean to, I just got mad because he took the mirror that Sirius gave to, so I would be able to talk to Harry. I told him about the mirror a couple of days after Harry left. I had left it on my desk near the door, so I would possibly hear down here while helping you or working on my home-school work at the table. I must of missed when we went out to hang up the wash today and when I came back in I went upstairs to see if I had missed Harry and the mirror was gone." Ginny finished not looking at her mother, but rather staring at the floor.

"Well Ronald what do you have to say for yourself against your sister's accusations?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, I took it. It isn't fair though she can talk to him in her mind why does she need a mirror for the same purpose? Why did he give it to her, and not to me this just isn't fair? I am his friend maybe I want to talk to him." Ron snapped angerly

"Sirius, Harry's godfather, gave it to me because I was scared our link wouldn't work and we wouldn't be able to talk to each other. So, he gave Harry and I the mirrors as a just in case, and for your information once we had figured out if our link was working Harry had asked me to give you the mirror, so you could talk to each other. Right now, I can feel he is rather annoyed and angry with you for stealing the mirror from my room." At this point you could see that Molly was livid with her youngest son and trying to figure what she should do as a punishment.

Ron was sitting at the table still enjoying his lunch thinking that his mother couldn't be mad at him all he had done was talk to his 'best friend'. This thought quickly fled when his mother spoke next, "Ronald Weasley how dare you take your sister property without permission. As punishment you will be degnoming the garden till winter and you are not allowed to fly for a month. Now apologize to your sister." Molly Weasley said in a very controlled voice. You could seem the anger simmering under the surface looking to boil over.

Ron's next comment assured this would happen. "WHAT? Why am I in trouble? All I did was talk to Harry how was that wrong." He said while glaring angrily at his sister who was looking rather upset.

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I CALL YOU FOR DINNER." When she yelled Ron paled and bolted from the room upstairs, but there was a problem. Ginny had been think of Harry and was seeing his discussion with his dad about his ruin magic training when her mother's yell had a scared her and she disappeared from the Burrow and reappeared standing in the dining room of the Potter's new house in Egypt.

A/N: Sorry again it took so long to post this I have been having writers block and while that was happening on this story I had the idea for a different story. posting the first chapter of that today as well.

please review I would really like to know peoples thoughts.

~ Sp1r1tb34st


	9. Chapter 8

Hey readers thank you for being patient with me it took me a wile to get this one done. It would have been done sooner, but i got some bad news health wise last week so I got delayed dealing with getting through that. So, per the norm all characters are owned by JK Rowling. Have a Merry X-mas. Read and Review.

~ Sp1r1tb34st

Chapter 8:

 _A few minutes earlier in Egypt;_

"Harry, Ivy time for dinner." Lily Potter yelled as she set the last dish on the table. She then opened the back door and called in to the yard. "Hey, you mangey mutts getting in here for food, and where is my husband?"

As Sirius and Remus came up to the house, Sirius replied, "He was still seeing about Harry's runes teacher, but he said he would be back for dinner for certain just give him a few minutes." As Sirius finished speaking they all heard the front door open, and James called a greeting thru the house and said that he had brought someone with him for dinner.

I at this point Harry and Ivy had made it down stair, and were at the table waiting for the adults so that they could have dinner. When they heard James say they had guest children rose and went to the doorway of the dining room to greet their guest as they had been taught to do by there mother. Lily Sirius and Remus joined the kids in the dining room seeing as it was closer to the back door and kitchen than it was to the front door. James then appeared leading a very thin and tall dark skin man and a woman that was as tall as James himself, with mid back length blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes. Sirius had been taking a drink when they walked in and he spit it out when he saw the woman.

"Hey gang," James said "I hope you older ones remember Holly Talbott, well not Talbott anymore. Kids she was a half-blood witch who went to school with us and was one of many of uncle Sirius 'friends', and this is her husband Asim Gasmal, he is the leading expert in runic magic here in Egypt I have asked him to teach Harry runic magic and he asked me why I thought he would have a skill for it I told him it was easier to show him and invited him for dinner. Holly, Asim this is my family. My two children Harry, Ivy, and my Lovely Wife Lily. The two-people next to Lily are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black my two oldest and best friends.

Asim and Holly smiled and shook everyone hands, but as Asim took Ivy's hand he jumped like he had gotten a shock from her and looked at her in surprise before noticing a mark on the inside of her left wrist. "Young lady may I see your left wrist?" Asim asked, Ivy looked nervously first to her father and then to her mother. When the had both nodded for her to show him she held out her arm her wrist up, so he could see the rune on the inside of her wrist. He held out his hand and she laid her wrist in his hand he gasped, and his eyes went wide. "The power in this rune is amazing. How did it come to be placed on her skin?" Amir asked looking at the others in the room.

James was about to reply when Lily cleared her throat, "Why don't we discuss this over dinner, so it doesn't get cold." She said with a finality that gave no room for argument. Then proceed the rest of the way in to the dining room. As everyone sat done the guest noticed that there was empty chair next to Harry. When they asked why this was all they got was that it was incase something strange happened.

As dinner was served Asim brought the topic of conversation back around to the protective rune on Ivy's wrist. "So, about the rune on, Ivy is it?" when she nodded he continued. "wrist. How did it get there and when?" Asim asked to the general population of the table figuring they all knew the answers.

James was the one to answer the question. "That mark was placed just after Ivy was born about half an hour after. It was placed when Harry first touched her we don't know why it happened, but this was the reason I asked for you train him is due to that rune."

"There is no way a child that young could place such a powerful rune." Asim exclaimed

Remus replied, "That's just it, when Harry placed the rune it was twofold with an underlying ability to increase its power as Ivy got older and since we are approaching her fifth birthday in a couple of months we are sure that it has started to rise a little."

"You are telling me that a one-year old child was able to place a rune with a twofold ability. I don't believe it." Asim said with a very strong resolve.

James replied, "Is there anyway Harry can prove to you that he can do rune casting?"

Asim stopped and thought for a bit and then said. "How about this have him look over some basic runes and I will make a test out of the same runes for him to try and if he passes the test I will take him on as a student if not we have to take his rune on his sister's wrist as some fluke miracle."

"We agree I am sure we can scrounge up a couple of rune books for him to learn from." James says looking at his wife and Remus, who nodded in response to the statement. Lily didn't reply because she was too caught up in her conversation with Holly catching up on what had happened since they had last seen each other, which had been at Lily and James wedding.

"Well then we will call upon you in a week's time." Asim said. Dinner proceeds with much lighter discussion on what had been happening since they had last seen each other. Asim and Holly left shortly after dinner and the Potters plus Remus and Sirius discussed what Asim had said.

So, let me get this straight," Lily said, "Harry is supposed to learn to do an unknow test in a week with runes he is just know going to start learning. Where as their children take this same test after seeing and learning these runes basically since they could read." She said with a bit of heat to her tone.

"Mum it is okay I am pretty sure I c…" Harry was saying when he stopped and all of a sudden pulled the empty seat on his left side out from the table. Most of the table thought it kind of odd, momentarily forgetting the bond, until a petite red head girl appeared in it. James was up and out of his chair heading to the living room grabbing some powder out of a pot on the way until he stopped himself when he remembered he was in a different country.

When he turned back to the table he saw Harry talking to Ginny softly. Harry then turned to Ivy and asked her to please go get the mirror of the desk in his room. Ivy bolted from the room and while she was out of the room Lily asked Ginny what happened. "Well about an hour and a half ago Harry called me on the mirror, it was the first time he had since you guys left, but I wasn't in my room I was helping my mum in the kitchen. So, Ron heard Harry call for me and took the mirror from my room and ran for his room, When I found out I got mad and did accidental magic in the form of a rare hex Bill had told me about called the Bat Boogie Hex. After Harry and I talked I went down to dinner with my mum and Ron, since daddy was working late tonight. When mum had learned what really had happened she yelled at Ron and I was focusing on your discussion about Harry's training and it startled me and I appeared here next to Harry. Oh, mum's going to be going spares trying to find me." Ginny said with some emotion to think she would upset her mum so.

While Ginny had been talking Ivy had reentered the room carrying the mirror. She waited until Ginny had finished, then she gave Harry the mirror and went back to her seats at the table. Harry held the mirror up in front of him and spoke aloud and clearly, "Molly Weasley" After a repetitions of the name Mrs. Weasley's face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry dear it is good to see you, but why did you call me from your mirror and not Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said with some confusion and fully focusing on the mirror in her hands. That is until Harry turned the mirror so that she could see her daughter sitting next to him. "Ginny dear, what are you doing in Egypt?"

"I am sorry mummy I didn't mean to come here. I was watching Harry through my link when you yelled at Ron and it startled me and I end up here." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"It is ok sweetie, I will get in touch with you father and see if he can get a portkey to come and get you, but you may end up spending the night. As long as that is okay with Lily and James?" Molly said, James and Lily voiced their approval and Ivy was basically bouncing at the prospect of Ginny spending the night with them.

Molly voiced a quick goodbye and hung up her end of the mirrors. Harry turned and looked at his parents to see what they thought should happen next. "Well Lily why don't you take the girls and get them ready and settled in bed I will be up to say good night in a couple of minutes I want to discuss Harry's lessons with him." Lily nodded and collected Ivy while Ginny said a quick and quite good night to Harry and then they went off with Lily and Ivy. "Harry take a seat and let me get some tea for us and we will discuss the plans for your rune studies." James said as he walked to the kitchen and put on the kettle for tea.

Once the tea was done James came back to the table to find Harry with a big goofy grin on his face. It took James a bit of time to get Harry's attention. "Oh, sorry dad, Ginny and Ivy were just catching up on had happened since they had last seen each other. It was nice to hear them talk again like that. The small innocent conversations between those two were all ways great to listen to them again." Harry said

"Do they know you listen to them through yours and Ginny's link?" James asked rather curious he found it odd that the girls would be willing to let him listen in on them.

"Only on the small menial talks none of the very personal girly talks." Harry paused and then continued, "See Ginny just told me goodnight and closed off most of her end of the link to me, so I can't over here anything by accident." James nodded okay that makes more sense.

"Okay down to business I am going to talk to your mother and Remus to see when they can teach you, but I want you to do about four hours a day to get the basics down in time for your test." James said looking at his son. "Can you live with that?"

"I can as long as it is not all one block of time. How about we see if mum can teach me while she does Ivy's reading and writing lessons in the mornings. I know I am supposed to work on my penmanship during that time, but I have a feeling that writing runes will help me with that. Because they have to be very precise or it will cause a issue with what you want the rune to do. Harry said and seeing his dad's confusion he explained some more. " I have talked a bit with Uncle Mooney about this and he says that before he took Ancient Runes at Hogwarts that his penmanship was rather messy. He said it looked quite a bit like the scrawling that Uncle Padfoot calls 'writing', his words not mine." Harry says with a smile curving the sides of his mouth James laughed and couldn't help but agree with him about Sirius writing.

"Alright and how about a right after lunch class with Remus?" James asked, when Harry nodded in response. "Well that went quicker than I thought I thought I would have to fight with you over the scheduling of four hours of learning in a day." James said with a small smile.

"Well I would but I feel this is important for the future." Harry replied and then he said, "may I go to bed now I want to say goodnight to the girls before they fall asleep." James nodded and said goodnight. He watched Harry taking off up the stairs and James smiled if just a little sadly.

"What are you thinking dear?" Lily said coming up behind him and putting her arms around his neck and kissing his check.

James was startled for a moment because he had not heard her come back down the stairs. "I was just thinking how lucky Harry is to have a sister. I remember being young and an only child wishing I had someone to play with." James said, Lily nodded remembering the times she was glad to have her own sister to play with. Well, that was until she had gone to Hogwarts and her sister had become a petty and jealous toward her and had stopped wanting to have any thing to do with her sister.

"Yes, he is, and I just hope nothing happens to disrupt his and Ivy's Love for each other." Lily said, all James could do was nodded in agreement. "So, what was the decision did you two make for his lessons."

"Well I asked him to do four hours a day of studying." Lily went to make a comment by James forestalled her by continuing. "I divided the time between two blocks of class one after breakfast and the other after lunch. He said that he would argue with me about it but he feels that this is important to the future." He looked Lily in the eye when he said the next part. "He is growing up to quick if he is thinking like that."

"Dad I am not growing up to fast. It is that I am needing to be as prepared as possible, because everyone always said that Voldemort was the second most powerful wizard of the age next to Dumbledore." Harry said coming down the stairs in his pajamas. "Beside I asked you to divide the time up so that I could be able to play with Ivy."

"Harry, we thought you had gone to bed. What are you doing back down here?" James asked a bit surprised by Harry's answer, he never would have seen that line of thought if it hadn't been pointed out to him.

"Originally, I was, but mum had already come down stairs and I wanted to say good night. As I waited for a break in the conversation I noticed I had left the mirror down here and it was going off." At this point both Lily and James looked down to see the mirror blinking. When they picked it up the heard Arthur Weasley calling for James. "Goodnight, do you want me to send Ginny down or leave her alone?"

"Let her sleep we will talk to Arthur and see when would be best for them to come and get her. We will tell you at breakfast tomorrow when they will come get her." Lily said with that she said goodnight to Harry and sent him off to bed, before James finally answered Arthur.

"Evening James sorry to call so late, but I wanted to discuss this as soon as possible. How is she doing?"

"Don't worry Arthur, she is doing very well and is now sleeping. Personally, I believe they will sleep-in in the morning. So, I would say we shouldn't plan for you to get her much before ten." Lily said with a smile knowing her kids would be up, but that Ginny wasn't really a morning person. She wasn't going to say that to Arthur though.

"I agree with you so how about we plan for around eleven o'clock tomorrow, so they can have some time to hang out and she can eat some breakfast and let it settle before taking a portkey back home." Arthur said they then discussed a couple of small details before he disconnected his end of the mirror.

The Potters cleared the table and got around for bed because they had a big couple of big days ahead, not to mention the changes to come in years many years in advance. As James head for his and Lily's room he stopped to drop the mirror off in Harry's room, but he did he couldn't help and stop and watch him for a few minutes till Lily came and found him and took him to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again reads thank you for sticking with this story over the long wait. I am not happy that it took so long to write but I am happy with how it has turned out. Next chapter will take place two years from when this one ends, in other words I am skipping most of the time spent in Egypt due to the fact that it would mostly be Harry bent over a bunch of books which is important but not all that interesting. So, standard disclaimer Harry Potter world and characters belong to the queen J K Rowling. I hope you will read and review.**

 **~ Sp1r1tb34st**

Chapter 9

The following morning both Potter kids were up by seven thirty and down to breakfast. By eight o'clock breakfast was finished, and they were starting on lessons for Ivy the lessons were basic grammar, writing, and some mathematics. For Harry he was reading through the first couple chapters of the runes book and attempting to power a lighting rune that was inscribed on a crystal. The objective of this exercise was to try and get rune powered enough that the crystal gives off a faint glow. He read over the chapter on getting the lighting rune looked at the crystal and then turned to his mother. "Mum you did ancient runes right." She looked up and nodded, Harry and then continued. "Well then can you tell me why the lighting on this crystal, is actually a darkening rune with a bit of a power drain is actually thrown." Lily head snapped up and around as Harry spoke, she held out her hand for the crystal and he hand it to her.

Lily looked over the crystal and realized he was, but she also knew that she would have never picked up on that combination until after she had taken her owls. "Harry how did you know this from only reading through the first chapter of the runes book and looking at this crystal? I would have never gotten this till after I had taken my OWLs, even then I would have been hard pressed, and I was top of the class."

Harry shrugs and answers her. "I could feel it when I touched the crystal that something wasn't right for what I was supposed to be doing. So, I looked for the runes inscription and then I compared it to the runes in the book for creating light and found that they didn't match, so I found the runes that did and figured out that it was darkening and power draining runes." Lily nodded at his reply and then he asked. "Is there any way to make it so that I can light up this crystal without removing the runes that are currently on it?" Harry asked his mum. She got a thoughtful look and was about to reply when Harry popped up out of his seat and dashed from the room. Lily got a smile on her face and got up and went to the stove and started cooking some breakfast for Ginny. As Harry and Ginny came into the room Ginny was laughing at something Harry had said then she went over and sat by Ivy to see what she was working on and together the two young girls were able to work out the math problems that Lily had given her to do. Lily walked over and set a plate in front of Ginny. She smiled and looked up at her and said. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter." She then turned and started eating because she knew that her dad would be there soon to pick her up. Lily walked around the table and looked over Harry's shoulder at the crystal and the runes book.

"Mum, since the power drain rune comes before the darken rune could I put the lighting rune before that? Then have the power draining drain of the power until comes to the darkening rune which makes the crystal go dark. Is there also away to make it loop so that the crystal will fade in and out, is that possible?" As Harry spoke he flipped through the book and wrote out all the runes that would be need and the connected them in the order he was talking about and then looked up at his mum.

Lily looked over his work and then slowly worked through the problem in her head then she turned back to her son. "Yes, Harry this would work, but why not also place a power storage and activation and deactivation. That way you can turn it on and off when you want, and it will store up the energy when not in use." Harry nods and understanding, quickly starts paging through the runes book and writes down the runes that Lily suggested.

Harry was about to reply when the door opened to admit his father and Arthur Weasley who upon being seen by his daughter had a red blur running into his arms squealing daddy. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter for the night I hope she was no trouble."

Lily turned a scowl on Arthur and said. "Arthur you know that we would take care of any of your children as if they were our own."

Arthur smiles and replies. "Of course, Lily don't let that ginger temper get the better of you." Lily smiles sweetly and turns to Ivy who has a question about a word that she is attempting to read. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but our return portkey leaves in just a couple of minutes. So, pumpkin say your goodbyes and get ready to leave." Ginny scowls at her dad's pet name, but then runs over and gives Lily and James a hug then going to Ivy and whispers in her ear goodbye and that she would make sure Harry shared the mirror. She then went to Harry and gave him a hug saying that he better share the mirror with Ivy because she wanted to talk to her favorite female friend too. She then went and took her daddy's hand waved and said goodbye and then they were gone in the blink of an eye.

James then went off to find Sirius and Remus and to look around and see about the magical community. Lily on the other hand got the kids back to working on their schooling. Harry traded in his runes for a bit of math and penmanship. He and Ivy continued the school work until lunch time then they had lunch and Lily hand the kids of to James, Sirius, and Remus to take the kids out for an afternoon of fun. This set the way the rest of the week went until Asim returned.

On the day Asim returned he arrived at one o'clock in the afternoon he came to the front door and knocked Lily answered and showed Asim to the dining room and then went to the back door to call for Harry. When Harry entered she quickly sent him to get the crystal he had been working on. When Harry returned with the crystal he sat at the table across from Asim and handed him the crystal. "Why did you ask me to light a crystal that had preset darken rune on it?" Harry asked as Asim looked dubiously at the string of runes on the crystal.

He pulled out his wand and ran a little power into the rune and he saw it light up like a light bulb and then fade back away and start over before he answered Harry's question. "I did it because I didn't believe your family that you could place that rune on your sister even now, but I see that you can do runes and that you have successfully solved my problem and in a very intriguing manner may I ask what the stop feedback rune combination?" Asim asked

Harry reaches out and takes the crystal while saying. "Those runes make it possible for the light to stay on. When activated the rune stops the flow from continuing and feeds the energy back to the first rune in the cycle thus it ensures the light is on and it doesn't draw more power than need from the ambient magic surrounding everything." Harry said as he held the gem between his hands, it could still be seen. He then closed his eyes focused on the crystal and then Asim noticed the crystal flared a bit more and stayed lite up.

"Well I must say that I am impressed, most fully-fledged rune master would have trouble doing this combination that you were able to make it work. How long till it begins to fade?" Asim asked with a curious and calculating look on his face.

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I am not sure I have had it on for at least six hours with no change in the brightness. For all I know it would last twice that long with little change. I do have a question though. "When Asim nodded he continued. "Is it possible to link a group of crystals like this together to say a control crystal? I am wondering if it could be used to market as a replacement for torches in the magical world." Harry ask a bit bashfully.

Asim went to make a quick response and then stopped looking stumped for a moment then he turned to Lily. "Mrs. Potter my I borrow a quill and some parchment?" In response Lily reaches into her pocket pulls out a muggle pencil and then grabbed a sheet of paper off the table in the corner where they keep the extra school supplies she set these and front of Asim who looked them at very dubiously.

"They work just as well as quill and parchment. Better even if you asked me for one thing a pencil won't leave you with ink blotches everywhere and you don't have to wait for it to dry in order to put away what you were working on." Lily says hotly. Asim shrugs and picks up the pencil and tries it out seeing how easy it is he quickly began writing out arithmancy equations and scribbling them out just as quick. Until he stopped and circled one after checking it over a few times.

He looked at Harry and said. "It will take some work and more calculations but if you want to work on it as like a thesis program throughout your training as your final project for your master's position." He then turns to Lily and says. "I will train him. I want to see him for lessons on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday evenings to work on new material. The other four days I except him to work for at least an hour and a half on the material and to study the different runes and start memorizing them. I want to see him tomorrow evening, seeing as how it is a Tuesday, at Five thirty and my wife and I will feed him. Lesson will be for two hours my classes are four Galleons an hour so that will be eight for a lesson and another three for the groceries that he eats."

"That is agreeable. The only issue we have is that we may have to pack up and leave suddenly without warning. Is there any way we can get memory copies of lessons to take with us? We will compensate you for them and it won't be for at least two years yet. Albus Dumbledore is looking for Harry to keep him where he can make him his puppet." Lily said severely.

Asim nods and says. "That is agreeable. We will discuss more when the time is closer for now I must take my leave of you and make my way home." He turns to leave but then turns back and picks up the still glowing crystal and says. "If you don't mind I would like to take the crystal and see how long it takes the light to fade." They nodded he pick it up and pocketed it. He then heads out the door where he is met by James, Ivy Remus and Sirius.

Ivy has a big smile on her face when she sees Asim "So, are you going to teach Harry all the fancy squiggly lines?" Ivy ask in the cute innocent way a four-year-old could. Sirius is snickering in the back ground while Remus smacks him upside the head. Asim smiles at her say yes and then he takes his leave of them.

Lily begins work on a light snack as Harry excitedly explains that he is going to have these lessons three evening a week. He also mentioned his idea of using rune inscribed crystals as a source of lighting to replace the torches and lamps that are currently in use. He also mentioned a few other ideas he had, and all Lily could think was she hoped he kept this childish joy for years to come.


End file.
